fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonds
Bonds, stylized as BONDS, is an original idol series by Cure Wonder which tells the story of a girl with dissociative identity disorder and social anxiety disorder, or DID and social anxiety for short, named Sahashi Aki who becomes a net idol and an advocate for mental health, and follows her through her life along with her main alters Hanae, Haruka, Honoka, Ichirou, and Kasumi. The series is a more intense and serious story. Synopsis Aki--a 15 year old girl--appears to be a normal although shy student who happens to be well-known for getting all A's on her report cards to most people and they, to varying degrees, know she has social anxiety. However, what most people don't know is that she also has DID in addition to social anxiety; she has five main alters in the Sahashi System: a 15 year old girl named Hanae, a 16 year old girl named Haruka, an 8-10 year old (but usually a 10 year old) girl named Honoka, a 6 year old boy named Ichirou, and a 5 year old girl named Kasumi; only her trusted family members, her childhood friends Katsuko and Akira, all of her teachers, and the staff of Variety Mind Academy fully know of her conditions. All of her teachers, the staff of Variety Mind Academy, and her childhood friends are helpful, understanding, and supportive with her and assist her with her schoolwork and her studies, but she has trouble making friends and picking one club to join that would please everyone in the system, including her; she--the host--and her alters all have different likes, dislikes, interests, and hobbies, and she can't join more than one club because that would be too much for her to keep track of. She then gets an idea: she would make a new music club since all of the system members enjoy singing and dancing, and that the old music club was disbanded. One day, while thinking of ways to attract club members, she decides to become a net idol--even getting some of her music club members to join her in the net idol group called BONDS--and she also decides to advocate for mental health online on Tumblr, on the Sahashi System website she created, and YouTube. Afterwards, she becomes more and more well-known as a net idol and a mental health activist. She also becomes more confident and more open about talking to others about her diagnoses with DID and social anxiety as well as befriending more people. Development Bonds's idea--a girl with DID and social anxiety becoming a net idol and a mental health activist--was born in April 2017. Cure Wonder wanted to make a character with DID and social anxiety, and was inspired by YouTube channels about DID such as The Labyrinth System and MultiplicityandMe as well as The Mighty articles about DID and social anxiety. Cure Wonder also did research about it on sites such as HealthyPlace.com, traumadissociation.com, and nami.org. Characters Main Characters Sahashi Aki (佐橋明 Sahashi Aki) Aki is a quiet and introverted 15 year old girl with DID and social anxiety who prefers to interact with people she trusts and is close to and does not like crowds. She also gets panic attacks when around crowds for an extended period of time and when stressed. She takes friendships and other relationships very seriously and believes that trust is the most important aspect of any relationship due to being abused and neglected when she was a child. She does not like or trust cliques since she was bullied and betrayed by one during her middle school years. Aki likes singing, dancing, and advocating for mental health. She is optimistic and hopes that by being a net idol and an advocate for mental health, she hopes that people would understand her, other people like her, and others who are mentally ill. Aki is the core and host of the system; co-hosts with Hanae. Sahashi System Hanae (華恵 Hanae) Hanae is a calm, kind, hard-working, mature, and polite 15 year old girl who gets angered when others are rude or insulting; she ages with Aki. Hanae is the caretaker, host, social alter, and verbal protector of the system; co-hosts with Aki. Haruka (遥 Haruka) Haruka is a cold and harsh yet gentle and loyal 16 year old girl; she is always one year older than Aki. Haruka is the trauma holder and physical/emotional protector of the system. Honoka (和花 Honoka) Honoka is a shy, sensitive, easily sad, timid, and comes off as fragile yet kind, caring, hard-working, and strongly empathetic 10 year old girl who age slides between 8 to 10, but is 10 most of the time. Honoka is a little, trauma holder, caretaker, and physical/emotional protector of the system. Ichirou (一郎 Ichirou) Ichirou is a mischievous, prank-loving, and friendly yet assertive 6 year old boy. Ichirou is a little, memory holder, protector of the system that comes out when around people who are younger or older than Aki are threats to her safety, and cheers people up. Kasumi (花澄 Kasumi) Kasumi is an energetic, kind, cheerful, girly, and sassy 5 year old girl. Kasumi is a little, memory holder, and trauma-free part of the system who cheers people up. Bonds Members Sasaguchi Katsuko (佐々口勝子 Sasaguchi Katsuko) Katsuko is an open-minded and ambiverted 15 year old girl. She is nonjudgmental and asks people questions about things she does not understand. She is cheerful and likes to joke around, but also strongly believes that knowledge and education are important and should be taken seriously, not taken for granted. Katsuko enjoys music and playing instruments. Fukui Akira (福井亮 Fukui Akira) Akira is an extraverted transgender 16 year old boy. He is the leader of the Straight, Cisgender, and LGBTQIAP+/MOGAI Alliance Club. He used to feel uncomfortable and lacked confidence before he transitioned, but now feels comfortable and confident after he transitioned. He is outgoing and accepting towards others; he also has a sarcastic sense of humor and wants to be a role model to male students. Akira is good at dancing and rapping as he hopes to be a dancer and rapper someday. Abe Mari (安部真理 Abe Mari) Mari is a 15 year old girl. She is the head disciplinarian and president of the school council. She comes off as cold and stiff due to her positions, but is actually kind and friendly. She wants to help others and to get close to her fellow students. Ikeda Arata (池田新 Ikeda Arata) Arata is a 16 year old boy. He befriended Aki during middle school and used to be a clique member before he decided to leave. Music Club Members Member #1 - WIP Member #2 - WIP Member #3 - WIP Member #4 - WIP Member #5 - WIP Secondary Characters Sahashi Ai (佐橋あい Sahashi Ai) Ai is a kind, gentle, and caring 32 year old woman who has social anxiety and works for an organization that helps mentally ill people. She is Aki's mother. Sahashi Akio (佐橋アキオ Sahashi Akio) Akio is a warm, cheerful, and energetic 36 year old man who has OSDD-1b and works with people who are dealing with trauma by using art and music therapy. He is Aki's father. Akio is the core and host of his system which he calls his inner family; co-hosts with Ake and co-fronts with all of his inner family, experiences passive influence from them, and is co-conscious with them at all times when fronting. Aki's paternal aunt WIP Aki's paternal uncle WIP Sahashi Kiko (佐橋希子 Sahashi Kiko) Kiko is a 14 year old girl with C-PTSD, depersonalization/derealization disorder, and bipolar disorder who attends a reformatory school. She is Aki's paternal cousin who used to be abusive towards Aki; it is later revealed that the reason for this is because she was abused and neglected like Aki was and wanted to gain the love and attention from her parents as she didn't learn any healthy ways to interact with others. She is ashamed of and feels remorseful about what she did, so she decided to take responsibility for her actions and to change how she treats others because she wants to change and to become a better person than she was before so she never acts like her parents do anymore. She likes doctors and nurses since they, other than Ai and Akio until she was adopted by her maternal aunt and uncle, were the only adults who treated her with the kindness and care that her parents and some of her former teachers did not. Kiko frequently acts younger than her biological age in order to cope with the trauma from being abused and neglected as a child. She can still be petulant and cold as well as dealing with her insecurities, but she is a good person at heart and wants to help others as well as wanting to make the world a better place. Aki's maternal aunt WIP Aki's maternal uncle WIP Aki's maternal cousins WIP Aki's paternal grandparents WIP Aki's maternal grandparents WIP Aki's homeroom teacher Good at working with her students and is willing to provide them help. Maki Ayako (牧彩子 Maki Ayako) The substitute teacher who fills in for Aki's homeroom teacher; it is later revealed that she is also a school counselor, therapist, and art teacher. It is also later revealed that she has DID, PTSD, and anxiety. Ayako is the original/core and host of her system; co-hosts and co-fronts with Aya. Kageno Hiko (影野日子 Kageno Hiko) Hiko is a 15 year old girl who is Aki's childhood friend from the psychiatric hospital, and has DID and schizoid personality disorder. She is calm and upbeat, but has stage fright around large crowds. Hiko is the host of the Song System. Mr. Kageno Hiko's stepfather. Mrs. Kageno Hiko's mother, formerly known as Mrs. Acker. She is revealed to have bipolar disorder. Mr. Acker Hiko's father. Survivor Girls Hayashi Rikka (林六花 Hayashi Rikka) Rikka is a shy, introverted 15 year old girl with narcissistic personality disorder and PTSD who has a confident façade and puts on an "ice queen" act to hide her pain and insecurities from other people. Koizumi Yurui (小泉ゆるい Koizumi Yurui) Yurui is an easygoing, ambiaverted 15 year old transgender girl who is autistic. Kurosawa Kohaku (黒澤琥珀 Kurosawa Kohaku) Kohaku is a distant and emotionally restrained 16 year old transgender girl with dysthymia and PD-TS with schizoid, avoidant, and dependent traits who acts tomboyish due to being rejected by her parents for her gender identity, but is caring and warm to the ones she is close to and cares about. Maeda Shiori (前田詩織 Maeda Shiori) Shiori is an energetic and sociable 14 year old transgender demigirl with a determined attitude who has dependent personality disorder, ADHD-HI, and DSED symptoms. Sound Stars Sato Shizuka (佐藤静香 Sato Shizuka) Shizuka is a 15 year old girl with OSDD-1b and depersonalization/derealization disorder. She is very quiet and passive yet very caring and protective. She performs under the stage name Kira (きら Kira). Shizuka is the host of the Kirakira Collective. Watanabe Miyu (渡辺みゆ Watanabe Miyu) Miyu is a 14 year old gender non-conforming girl. She is energetic and spunky, not caring what others think of her and is willing to stand up for others. She performs under the stage name Niko (ニコ Niko). Music *Kizuna *You're Not Alone *Be an Arrow! *TIKI BUN *Ari no mama de *POWER *Hadashi no Cinderella Boy *Color *Shiritakunai Trivia *This is the first series by Cure Wonder and on the wiki to have a main idol and idol overall with DID and social anxiety. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Fan Series Category:Original Anime Category:Bonds